Today, disposable articles, such as diapers, adult incontinence briefs, sanitary napkins and tampons, are widely used in infant and toddler care and in the care of incontinent adults as a means of containing, isolating and disposing of bodily wastes. These articles have generally replaced reusable, washable cloth garments as the preferred means for these applications because of their convenience and reliability. The disposable articles respond to a defecation, urination or discharge event by absorbing or containing bodily wastes deposited on the article. Some disposable articles also signal a defecation, urination or discharge event after it has occurred (e.g., wetness indicators, temperature change detection). The articles, however, do not predict when an event is about to occur and prepare the article, wearer or caregiver for the occurrence of the predicted event. Current disposable articles have absorbent material in a configuration ready for use at the time of application to the wearer or have a configuration that does not become available until the time of a discharge of bodily waste or shortly thereafter. Barrier cuffs, for example, are in position when the article is applied to the wearer. Signaling devices such as thermal or visual indicators signal a urination event only after the urination has begun. For example, known potty training devices, however, detect and signal the wearer once the defecation or urination has begun and do not give the wearer the ability to get to the bathroom in time to prevent an accident.